Light Of Chaos
by Metroidvania
Summary: First Fic. Ranma Crossover.Errors in the prologue have been fixed It's not a secret, just haven't gotten there yet. ON HIATUS


Light of Chaos 

A Ranma ½ Crossover by Metroidvania, here fore known as MV

Disclaimer: There's probably no way I'll ever own Ranma or the other aspect soon to be featured. Plus, I'm poor, so suing will possibly get you the two dollars and thirty-two cents I have hidden in my wallet. ( I actually checked.)

WARNING: Ranma is going to be going through some changes. That being said, it will still be Ranma, but not just cannon Ranma. What would be the point of writing fanfiction if you just used the cannon characters in cannon situations?

()Thoughts

Psssst…….A.N…..again. This is my first written fic, so don't be too harsh. Any comments on how to improve will be appreciated.

This is a Ranma AU, with the divergence starting during the fight at Jusendo.

Prologue: Same Fight, New Twist

Ranma was in trouble. The fight against Saffron was not going well at all. And, to make matters worse, a headache he had contracted a few days ago was steadily getting worse. Strangely, it had gotten better when he was in his female form, but he refused to give in to the temptation of staying in his female form. (Plus,) he thought detachedly, (Who knows what Mom would do if I said, "Hey, mom. I know that since I'm successfully a man among men, can I stay female until my headache subsides?" Heh.) He cringed momentarily at the image of the bundle shaped just in the right shape to hold a katana. (I'd be dead.) He thought sadly.( No, I've gotta stop thinking about that kinda stuff. While I'm sitting here thinking, Akane's dying and needs my help.) A sudden yell interrupted his thoughts. Bringing the Gekkaja to his hand up in a defensive position, he looked up to see his foe that had disrupted his thoughts.

"Give it up mortal! You will never win against me!" Saffron, ruler of the mountain yelled out in a thunderous voice.

"Not on your life!" Ranma yelled back. Concentrating his ki, he called out, "Moko Takabisha!" His wave of confidence ki raced towards Saffron, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Not bad, landling. However, take this. Kotei Kaen Yoku!" With that, Saffron detached his wings, and spun them at Ranma, the fiery wings acting like a giant shuriken.

"What the?" Ranma was able to dodge, but his shirt was ripped open in the process. "What the heck was that? You ripped your own wings off! Shouldn't you be falling or something?"

"Hah! That's where you're wrong_, mortal_." Saffron sneered, stressing the mortal as an insult. "I can regenerate my body so fast, if you chopped an arm off before it fell it would have re-grown."

"So what," Ranma countered, trying to remain calm. Inside his head was racing. (What am I gonna do? )He asked himself.( There's no way to win. Wait,) He continued.( I can't think like that. )Glancing over at the mummified girl, he continued grimly. (Akane needs me. I can finish sorting out my feelings later. Right now, I need to beat this overgrown turkey to save her.) With that, he focused harder than he ever had before, trying to ignore the ever-growing pressure of his head. He gestured towards the phoenix, and the fight continued.

Several minutes seemed like hours to Ranma. He had gotten in a few good hits, but Saffron looked as fresh as when he had been woken early from his rebirth, while Ranma was beginning to feel the aftereffects of the battle in his energy.

(Damn it,) he thought to himself. (Everything I've thrown at him doesn't seem to haveany effect. Plus, he doesn't seem to be getting angry, even after all the taunts I've thrown. It's almost like he's using the soul of ice, but one, there's no ice emanating from his aura, and two, since he seems to be made of fire, ice seems pretty unlikely.) The headache chose that moment to worsen in intensity, and he clutched his head in agony. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. As he tried to combat the one form of pain he was unaccustomed to combating. Saffron, noticing this diversion, paused for a second.

"What's wrong, landling?" he taunted. "Finally accept your defeat?"

"No!" Ranma screamed back as the pain somehow grew even fiercer. I can't give up…Akane.… "AHHH!" he screamed again as the pain intensified yet again.( What's happening to me! This ain't happening! Ranma Saotome never loses when it counts!) Way deep down, in the corners of his rational mind, (or what passed for one in the mind of this particular martial artist) his subconscious wondered why he hadn't simply blacked out.

Saffron, confused even further, was unsure what to do. Despite his fierce temper and anger at being woken up early, he sensed that what was going on with the mortal was not normal. Rather, he sensed something struggling within the young man. Something powerful. "What are you releasing, landling?" His question apparently was unheard as Ranma continued to shake in pain, almost dropping the legendary staff of ice.

However, Ranma had heard the question, and when he heard the word _release_, he knew something was amiss. (Something… trying to get out? It's not the Neko-ken…...) Sending more of his energy to his head to dull the headache, he was rewarded as the raging pain in his head lessened. Settling into a defensive stance, he looked up at the demi-god, he produced the trademark Ranma Saotome cocky grin. "All better, birdie. Let's go." Saffron, satisfied that whatever power the mortal had been summoning seemed to have been stopped, immediately continued the fight with a cruel grin.

The fight continued, as both combatants stopped trying to gauge each other's strength and started to attack all out, holding nothing back, giving no quarter and asking none.

"Take this, mortal." Saffron cried as he released a fireball, amplifying it with his legendary staff of choice, the Kinjakan, bringer of heat.

"Oh yeah? Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled back as he shot his confidence ki, hoping it would be strong enough to counter the blast. The two blasts slammed into each other at maximum force, creating a shock wave that sent the dust in the surrounding area into the air, forming a cloud of dust that shrouded the combatants.

Ranma, trying to recover his breath while hiding in the dust, coughed, trying to sense the aura of the fiery demigod. Where did he go? He thought to himself as he sent his own aura subtly throughout the surrounding area, trying to divine the location of his enemy. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Before he could move away from the sudden blaze of aura igniting behind him, a ball of magically channeled fireball caught him square in the back. Ranma instantly started the soul of ice, trying to soothe the burns on his back. Saffron had flown back into the air, flapping his wings to move the dust cloud.

"How did you like that, foolish landling? Are you ready to die?" As the dust cleared, he sensed that although the mortal was wounded, he was nowhere near as damaged as he should have been. Then, the giant ruler of Phoenix mountain's eyes narrowed in understanding. Ah. Some kind of ice is entering his aura. A brilliant tactic, although it will not save him in the end.

Ranma winced as the burns were soothed by an application of the soul of ice which Cologne had definitely not intended. He had been lucky enough to instantly activate a new version of the technique, which negated the worst of the burns. However, his back was still badly singed. However, his headache was back in full force. Grimacing, he unsteadily got to his feet, using the Gekkaja as a walking stick, a fact which would have irritated one old ghoul to no end.

"I'll never give up. I have too many people counting on me for me to die here." (I could try for the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but I don't think I could stop before I kill him, and that's a line I don't think I can cross. I've gotta knock him out somehow.)After this train of thought had ended, Ranma concentrated. His aura blazed in a final desperate attempt as he prepared for a final attack that would hopefully take out the fiery being. "Moko Takabisha revised: Frozen explosion!" As he released his ki through the Gekkaja, a huge ball of ice-infused ki shot through his aura in a deadly flight towards the demigod. Said demigod's eyes widened in surprise at the new attack. However, the demi-god had a trick up his sleeve. Powering up his aura to its full state,holding the Kinjakan infront of him,he set himself in a defensive stance, knowing there wasn't enough time to counter the blast with one of his own. The blasts smashed against his fiery aura, trying to get a direct hit.

Ranma glanced at the clouds that had formed from the ice in his ki blast met with Saffron's fiery aura. His energy was spent, and he was having trouble standing up. (Please, please let that have been enough. My aura's nearly gone, and I can barely even stand.) Then, he heard a sinister laugh, one that echoed across the whole battlefield.

"Ha!" Saffron cried in triumph. "A good attack, landling. Unfortunately for you, my Kinjakan allowed me to become hot enough to counter your puny blast. And I see that your aura is almost gone. Do you have any last requests before I dispose of your puny life?"

Ranma could only stare in disbelief.( This can't happening. That was the biggest blast I've ever formed, and I've been holding back at Nerima. There's no way he should have been able to just cancel that blast. There's just no way... This ain't good. )Suddenly, his headache exploded from an aching pain, which wasonly lessened slightlyfrom him having to siphon off part of his ki to try and quell the pain,to a full-fledged wave of agony. This new pain made the old one feel like an average hit from Akane. As Ranma fell to his knees, he knew he was doomed. Using his last few seconds of conscious thought, he looked towards Akane.

"Kasumi... I'm sorry. I couldn't fulfill my promise." He turned to see Saffron hurtling towards him, and braced himself for the inevitable impact. (Heh... At least now, everyone's honor's gonna be satisfied. Ukyo can go back to her pop, and she can be a girl again. Shampoo can go back to China without havin' ta kill herself. The crazy psycho (A.N. If you don't know who this is, you should read some more fics) will leave me alone, and Akane won't have to marry no sex-changing, perverted freak.) As he saw Saffron's fist heading towards him at top-speed, something suddenly changed. Out of nowhere, he felt "something" inside of him suddenly snap. Something he had never felt before suddenly made itself known as a maelstrom of energy suddenly burst from deep within his ki reserves. As soon as he felt this new sensation in his body, time suddenly snapped with an audible "Click". Looking around confusedly, he noticed Saffron's fist, still-extended, completely frozen in an effort to reach his stomach for an incapacitating blow. Ranma tried to shrug, his headache strangely having lessened, but only slightly. As he tried to stand, the pain returned with a vengeance worthy of every single member, Cologne and Happosai included, of the Nerima Wrecking Crew put together. Needless to say, Ranma didn't even have any time to think as he fell to the ground, unconscious, his suddenly worn body's adrenaline rush having faded, no longer providing a resistance against the pounding of his skull.

Next Chapter: Decisions

A.N. I know this prologue seems to go too quickly, and I'm going to work on enlarging it, which is where suggestions come in. Certain aspects of the crossover will be revealed. I apologize if the fight seems kind of disjointed. I've never even seen the fight with Saffron. All the info I've gathered comes from fics both here on FF and on other Ranma sites. Heck, before I saw some pictures online of the Japanese version, I actually thought Saffron was an actual bird! Go figure. Anyways, please REVIEW, as it helps me make the story better, and remember, this is my first fic, so don't go overboard on the flames. Oh, and some authors dislike having grammar mistakes pointed out to them. The same goes for me. UNLESS…. I've made some huge, unbearable mistake that makes the story come out wrong way. If that is the case, please, do let me know. Until the next chapter.

Later,

MV


End file.
